Neshkeya Dominion
Created by /u/ComradeMoose GEOGRAPHY Their lands are like those in southeastern Australia but with a climate influenced between two continents. Their climate ranges from being somewhat arid to being temperate. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Neshkeya are a strange breed as some human in another world may call them, “owl-men,” or, “owl-persons,” but this is only the beginning of their being. They may be descended from prehistoric owls, but they are largely vegetarian. Their height generally ranges from 122 cm to 132 cm. Their plumage can vary considerably, although they tend towards predominantly grey feathers with black, white, and brown trim. Their faces are somewhat reminiscent of the Eurasian eagle-owl, although a recessive trait for round faces similar to that of the barn owl has been observed. Their beaks range in color from dark grey to pitch black. Their eyes typically come in four colors, yellow, green, purple, and orange. The most common eye color for these majestic borbs is orange, followed by yellow, then green and finally purple; purple is a highly desirable trait among the Neshkeya and is often seen among the elites in society. The Neshkeyans are quick to anger and have unusual range in their necks. Among their most unusual traits is that they give birth to live young, but also have a quirky ability to camouflage themselves quite well; this ability has its uses, but is shunned in public practice thanks to clever Neshkeyans using it to avoid their obligatory service and work duties. Their average lifespan is roughly 80 should they make it to maturity, which occurs around 19 years of age. The young look like a hot mess of dark grey fluff. Mothers are highly protective of their young during the warm months whereas fathers take over the home-role during the cool months. There are a few ways to tell the difference between males and females, the main one being an inverted triangular patch of discolored feathers beneath the beak which signifies that they are male. Mating may take place year round. Like other races upon the continent, the Neshkeya are adorable and have an instinctive hatred of bugs and certain reptilians. HISTORY The Neshkeya, for centuries, have been organized into numerous states with varying levels of technological development. Two centuries ago, the Neshkeya came to be dominated by single kingdom under the Neecheta Dynasty after they defeated the previous monarchy led by the Lanaak Dynasty. Over the last 30 years of its existence, the Neecheta Dynasty saw great unrest with it ultimately overthrown in the Kongenaan Revolution, which quickly led to the Warlord Era. The Warlord Era lasted 11 years and ended with the New Model Revolutionary Army led by Kikayon Nabashi taking control over the warlords and surrounding tribal Neshkeyans; that was in the year 13 CE, which is referred to as the first year of the Kambitad Nook (Revolutionary Era). Quickly after seizing power, the officers of the New Model Revolutionary Army organized a state which was near completely organized around the rule of the military. SOCIETY The Neshkeya Dominion is ruled by what can be described as a stratocracy, led by the Kikayon, or Grand Marshal. Military and civic officials are almost entirely indistinguishable as Kikayon Nabashi reorganizes and modernizes his country. In trying to undertake this momentous task, the Kikayon has forced through a series of cultural edicts which require the Neshkeyans to dress in “Eastern attire,” and to eat with “Eastern utensils.” These edicts further eroded the caste system which permeated throughout the last dynastic era. The new system has replaced titles of peerage with a system based on merit. CULTURE They are capable of flight, but generally prefer to being on the land like "civilized" people, taking an inspiration from cultural diffusion from the nearby pandamen.They practice a monotheistic religion which is centered around a great being called Kitekana, who sits atop a throne made of the World Tree, Naakaani, and judges the actions of people, condemning only some of the worst to an eternity in nothingness. They are quite gregarious but very much love their personal space. A result of their affinity for Luulian culture, the Neshkeyans have adopted the wearing of clothes. A couple of examples of this are in the portrait of the Kikayon (Grand Marshal) Nabashi1 and the renowned poet.2 OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic occurs within the Neshkeya, but, it is often looked down upon. The way that this is looked down upon has caused it to be forced away from the public eye to rural areas. Magic is considered to be highly uncivilized and thus believed that it should be exercised from the population. Those rural Neshkeya who practice magic have a preference for what they call Huharutoo, or the power which is bound to water. Huharutoo is a magic which mages use to “sniff” out fresh water sources as well as purify water to make it safe. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The Neshkeya are importers of weapons, manufactured goods, machines, coral, sponges, metal, precious stones. They are primarily exporters of wood, produce, oil, porcelain and stoneware, ivory, and spices. Their manufacturing sector is fledgling, but they are working towards modernization. POSTS The Neshkeya Dominion A Brief First Look At The Warlord Era... A Walk in the Palace The Chain That Binds: ... This Border War of Mine